The Door
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: He never used to close the door, preferring to let his music fill the entire house.   One Sided AustriaxSpain, Hungary and Italy make appearances


He plays the piano to escape.

He never used to close the door, preferring to let his music fill the entire house. Sonatas, waltzes, serenades...it was his joy to share these things with everyone in the house. Music said volumes when mere words were simply not enough.

Now, the door is tightly shut, and she is no fool. She understands why the young master, the powerful, noble Austria, has seen fit to shut himself off from the world. She may be only a servant in his house, but Hungary knows. She sees more than most, but it is not her place to interfere.

She stands outside the door, symbolic in its own way, and listens to the chords...They are lonely. Agonized. Each one has its own meaning, for Austria never placed notes lightly. This was a work of his own composing, and one that would never be written by his hand. These were private phrases, movements meant to be sequestered away from the world and kept in check behind a calm, stoic facade. She is aware that she is not going to be let in, but she does not wish to intrude. No, she knows that there is another that these notes long for...if only he would realize it.

Master Austria had recently married again; his new spouse was an old friend who had been reluctant to make such a union. But in the end, Austria had been able to seal the unification between his empire and that of Spain, despite the disagreements made by the passionate empire. It had been a truly mercenary union; Austria had been attracted to the prestige and power that Spain held, and it was meant to be always be only just that.

Austria had never planned for this to happen.

He'd never wanted to feel this way; he would have been perfectly content in his loveless marriage, just as he had been with all the ones before. He'd thought long ago that he'd saved all his love for his music, his true mistress...

But no. Of course, Spain would not make it so simple, even though he had no idea...

The music abruptly stops, and Hungary hurries away before Austria can open the door and find her here.

A few moments later, he steps out of the conservatory, his expression calm. Hungary had seen that face so many times, but she knew better. She could see the pain reflected deep in those expressive eyes.

He turns and walks quietly down the hall, his boots clicking gently against the stone floors. He passes by Italy without a glance, otherwise distracted by his thoughts, and descends the stairs. Around him, he hears the bustle of servants going about their business; the scent of fine food being prepared fills the air, but none of these interest him.

Without a word, he steps out into the courtyard, and immediately, the sound of two voices laughing fill the air. Austria pauses, as if steeling himself for it.

As they walk into view, he straightens his shoulders, a defensive mechanism of sorts so that no one could read him. But see them, he does.

Spain must have stepped into town today, for he had brought with him a beautiful young lady. They were laughing and enjoying the day; presumably, he had wanted to show her the fine gardens of the house he and Austria shared together.

Austria was not surprised...there was no way he could ever presume to restrain such a passionate man as he. While Spain couldn ever marry another, that did not keep him from pursuing other people who were able to satisfy him in ways that his husband never could.

"Oh! Austria, hey! I was just about to show my lovely friend the door! Did you want to talk to me? Hang on, and I'll be right back!"

Without a word, Austria nods his head as Spain and his ladyfriend hurry past, but does not look behind flirtations were painful enough to here without having to see them. Of course, the man would be utterly oblivious to the rigid nature with which he had approached them.

A few moments later, Spain returns, all smiles and sunshine as he always was...it was such passion that had drawn Austria in; a bit of warmth among the snowy alpine cold of his home.

"Sorry about that, my friend. What was it that you wanted?"

'I should tell him...he has a right to know. What is a marriage without trust? I have the power to end this charade once and for all, right now...'

Quietly, Austria looks over his shoulder at that sunny, handsome face, sweetly oblivious, unaware of how his actions are wounding him...

"...It's nothing. I merely wanted to see the edelweiss today."

"...Oh! Are you sure, mi amigo?"

"Yes."

Spain smiles at him pleasantly and slaps him warmly on the shoulder before heading back inside; it's lunch time by now, after all...

Austria closes his eyes, the warmth from that fleeting touch lingering on his mind, and turns out to face the sprawling mountains.

Cold and rigid...and yet the Alps have been known to quake before, like so much vibrato on a violinist's strings.

And to think...he'd almost convinced himself.

A few moments later, he steps into the conservatory, his mistress awaiting his touch, and without much ceremony, the door silently clicks shut.


End file.
